A Little Tighter
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: While Daryl and Carol are on watch she tells him about Lizzie and Mika. Can be Caryl relationship or friendship. One-Shot.
1. A Little Tighter

A Little Tighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Walking Dead**_

**First ever **_**Walking Dead**_** fanfic. Can be taken as Caryl relationship or Caryl friendship.**

They sat under the tree, staring out into the darkness and straining their ears for sounds of anyone approaching. But there was nothing. Daryl turned his head and stared at Carol intently. Carol turned away, seemingly looking anywhere but at him, and he knew she knew he was staring.  
>"I don't want to talk about it," she finally said, "I can't. I just need to forget it."<br>"A'right," Daryl grunted, trying to figure out what to say, "But, I-I'm-"  
>"I know," she nodded, "Thank you." He nodded once and turned his gaze back out to the dark forest. As they sat in silence a feeling of sadness washed over Carol and she felt her bottom lip tremble slightly. Being on her own and then being with Tyrese, she had been able to hold herself together. She had mourned for the girls in private. But now, back with the group, back with Daryl, it was all hitting her fresh. Sophia. Lizzie. Mika. She hadn't been able to protect them. Without warning and before she could stop it, a sob erupted from her chest and she covered her mouth with her hand. Daryl's head whipped around and he stared at her with wide eyes.<br>"Wha's wrong?" he asked, "Why you cryin'?" She swallowed harshly and wiped at her eyes before turning to him, but it was no use. As soon as she looked at him, saw the worry in his usually hard eyes, the tears returned with vengeance.  
>"Come on now," Daryl said quietly. He didn't know what to do. He had just gotten comfortable talking to people when they <em>weren't<em> crying. He didn't know how to handle this, especially not when it was Carol.  
>"Carol-"<br>"I killed Lizzie," she interrupted and he froze. She looked back up at him and saw the look on his face.  
>"That lil' girl from the prison?" he finally asked and she nodded.<br>"Yes. I killed her."  
>"Why?" Daryl asked, "Was she bit?"<br>"No," Carol shook her head, "She killed Mika. And she was going to kill Judith."  
>"Why?" Daryl repeated and Carol thought he sounded more confused and upset than when she admitted to killing Lizzie a few moments ago.<br>"She didn't understand the Walkers," Carol explained, "She didn't think they were bad or that they would hurt her. She thought they were her friends… She killed Mika and was going to let her turn. Try to prove that they were good. Tyrese and I arrived before she could hurt Judith, but she said she was going to…" Carol tilted her head back and blinked rapidly. "She didn't understand. We couldn't have her around Judith or anyone. I had to do it." The last part was said in little more than a whisper and Daryl wondering if she was trying to convince him or herself.  
>"You had to," he nodded and she looked at him. "There was nothing else you could do. You had to protect Jude." Carol stared at him for a moment before slowly sliding a little closer and resting her hand on his arm. Daryl looked from her to her hand before he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling Carol close. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his other hand between hers.<br>"Thank you," she murmured. She knew how he was when it came to touching and physical contact. The fact that he had pulled her close, that he had known what she needed… she was always amazed by him.  
>"Ya did what ya had to do to protect yourself, Tyrese, and the lil' asskicker," Daryl said, "Don't blame yerself for fir that, understand?" He felt her nod against his shoulder and smiled slightly.<br>"You're a good man Daryl Dixon," she said quietly, "I probably would've given up a long time ago if it weren't' for you."  
>"You'd a; been fine woman," he said gruffly, "Ya can take care of yerself."<br>"We both can," she nodded, "But that doesn't mean we have to, or that we want to." Daryl nodded slightly and, feeling bold, placed a light kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him in surprise and Daryl was suddenly thankful it was so dark so she couldn't see the blush he felt rising in his cheeks.  
>"We'll be a'right," Daryl said.<br>"Nine lives, right?" Carol tease and he chuckled slightly.  
>"Right," he nodded, pulling her against his side again.<br>"We'll be alright," Carol repeated his words as she gripped his hand just a little tighter.

**Wasn't too crazy about the ending, but this is my first **_**Walking Dead**_** fanfic so I'm still working out the kinks. Also, I'm not typing this on my laptop as it's been sent off for repairs so if there are spelling mistakes I apologize. I tried checking everything over, but it's a different computer and a weird keyboard.**

**I wrote a few oneshots to try and get used to the characters so I'm still trying to figure out Daryl's speech and a lot of it has come from the way I've heard him speak on the show and the way others have written him speaking.**


	2. Poll!

I'm currently working on a longer Walking Dead story and have a couple ideas. But I want to know what you guys think because I'm really torn between the two! There will be a poll on my profile so if you're interested please go vote!


End file.
